But it Seems so Japenese
by Earthako
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the g guys and girls went to a fancy restaurant? Probably not. Well, there experience just might interest you.


"But It Seems So Japanese!" (The restaurant incident)  
  
A Silly Gundam Wing Story  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Disclaimer: This is a story, not reality, so don't go and sue me for it!  
  
OOOOPS!!!!! By accident I removed this story from Fanfiction.net SORRY!  
  
Also I should tell you that there are some French words in here but I have posted what they mean at the end of the story. You should also note that I do not speak French.  
  
WARNING-Please do not attempt to do any of these things in any high-class restaurant. You have been warned.   
  
By Earthako AKA Eartha  
Foreword:  
  
Narrator: Right now we see the Gundam pilots and the Gundam girls getting out of the car and heading toward, oh no!!! A fancy Restaurant? What in the Devils name is this stupid author thinking! The Gundam pilots and girls in a fancy restaurant no way, that totally doesn't go. Na-ah, nope, I mean what in the world... *goes on for 2 long hours of ranting and raving*  
So now after a 2-hour delay we begin our story, WHOOPIE!!!!!  
"Are you sure they'll let us in? It is pretty fancy looking wouldn't you say?" questioned Hilde as they headed to the front door of the restaurant.  
  
"Of course they will, these types of restaurants can't be that fancy if they serve snails" Duo answered with his oh so happy grin on his face.  
  
"You idiot, snails aren't cheap!" Wufei jumped in.   
  
Narrator: Ok, well we can tell this isn't going to be a pretty sight lets jump to the actual restaurant scene. Right, here we go. Sorry for the delay.  
  
Now after having started a brawl outside the restaurant the Gundam guys and girls are waiting to be seated.   
  
(Elevator music playing in the background, *da dada dum*)  
  
"Welcome to the Les Bain-Chambre. I will be your waiter, now, how many shall be dining tonight?"  
  
"Umm...10 I believe, sir." mumbled Quatre heading to the front of the group.  
  
"Well follow me than," snorted the waiter obviously not impressed by the groups' appearance.  
  
Narrator: They all were seated and given menus.  
  
"Soooooo...what to order what to order...?" mumbled Duo as he flipped through the pages of food.  
  
"I must say this is a very nice restaurant" Relena spoke up for the first time that night. She then winked at the other girls, which included Hildy, Sally, and Catherine, and up they rose like robots after her.  
  
"We are going to the little women's room, we'll be back shortly"  
  
"Man, why do women always do that?" Quatre exclaimed fixing his napkin so that it fit nicely on his lap.   
  
"Do what?" inquired Trowa as he flicked his spoon.  
  
"Go to the bathroom in groups, don't you think it a bit odd?"  
  
"Odd? Nah, they're women, what do you expect." added Wufei. Always seeing the bad side of woman seemed to be his specialty.   
  
"Oh, never mind, never mind," Quatre muttered quickly turning away. It sounded like a fight would come of the conversation and he defiantly didn't want to start it.  
  
"Hey, have any of you decided what you want?" Duo questioned, "I can't make up my mind, everything seems so Japanese."  
  
"It's a French restaurant, it can't seem Japanese!" Wufei answered back.  
  
"So why is sushi a choice on the menu, huh, HUH?"  
  
"Where? What, that's not supposed to be there. This is a French restaurant not Japanese!" retorted Wufei as he took another good look at the menu.   
  
"What now, what now, Wu-man what now!" proclaimed Duo jumping out of his seat overwhelmed with joy.  
  
"Be quiet you maniacs people are trying to eat!" hollered a nearby waiter.  
  
Dou rises up once again from his seat and glares menacingly at the waiter while uttering words of sheer terror, "Never...does anyone...tell Duo Maxwell, the God of Death, to be quiet!" Duo then picks up a cake from a neighboring table and holds it in his fist. "NOW, YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY!"  
  
Narrator: Silence overcomes the once talkative atmosphere as the cherry, powdered, pie, baked in a 345° oven flies over the heads of the crowd, barely missing the waiter and hitting a now fuming Hilde on the head just as she walked out of the bathroom. (Whew, that was long, and to think I did that all in one sentence!)  
  
"Duo Maxwell, I can't believe you just did that!" screamed Hilde picking up a bowl of pasta and then sending it flying. The pasta hit right on target leaving Duo dripping in a sea of tomato sauce.  
  
Narrator: The whole restaurant seems to be in awe and utterly shocked at what just happened until a little chuckle is heard at the pilot's table.  
  
"Duo...you look...so...funny *hehe*!"  
  
"Heero, are you laughing at me?"   
  
"No...I mean yyes...*...Hhhehahahmuhhahahh...*!" Heero was cracking up in hysterical laughter, not a common sight.  
  
Soon the whole room was in hysterical laughter and things began to turn upside down.  
To Be Continued-  
  
Don't worry though the next part is the last part and It'll by up by the end of April probably sooner so hold on to your hats everyone.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Translations from French to English:  
Les Bain-Chambre ~ The Bathroom 


End file.
